


Beginning of the fall

by Korinwae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinwae/pseuds/Korinwae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds himself at the start of his demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the wonderful Satine86 here on Ao3 (please go check out her fics, they are great).

Dorian found him deep in the lower levels of Skyhold. Of all the things he thought Feros could have been doing, painting the walls was not one of them. Crossing his arms, Dorian leaned against one of the pillars and took in the sight before him.  
Feros was shirtless, with a few scraps of cloth tucked into his belt and his hair tied up in a sideways ponytail. Dorian’s eyes were drawn to the red flower tattooed just below the nape of his neck and the vines snaking their way from it, down his arms.  
A soft laugh almost made him jump, though he would never admit it.  
“Enjoying the view?” Feros asked over his shoulder, smiling mischievously. Dorian grinned in return.  
“It is quite striking, my dear Inquis-“  
“Please, use my name. I don’t want you of all people to think of me as just ‘The Inquisitor’,” he said. Dorian’s grin grew wider.  
“As you wish… Feros.” His voice grew dangerously low, letting the name escape his lips like a promise.  
Feros placed his paintbrush on the nearby table before sauntering over to Dorian with a playful smile on his lips. Placing a hand on Dorian’s chest, Feros looked up at the taller man.  
“You make my name sound so… naughty. I like it.”  
Before Dorian could respond, Feros pulled him down for a heated kiss. He quickly overcame his surprise and placed his hands on the smaller mans hips, pulling him closer, causing Feros to moan into the kiss.  
They parted, several long moments later, gasping for air. Feros snaked his arms around Dorian’s waist and rested his head against his chest. Dorian chuckled softly.  
“As enjoyable as this is, I did have a reason for finding you.”  
He could feel Feros laugh against him, sending small vibrations through his chest, “I would apologize for distracting you, but that would imply I was sorry.”  
Dorian let out a barking laugh at that.  
“Oh you are glorious!” He bent and kissed the top of Feros head. “But, sadly, back to business. Josephine is looking for you, something about a meeting with Lord and Lady such-and-such.”  
Feros let out a small sigh and turned his head to look up at Dorian.  
“You humans, especially your nobles, can be such a pain in the ass.”  
Dorian laughed and kissed him again softly before shooing him toward the stairs.  
“Off you go, don’t want to keep our dear Ambassador waiting any longer.”  
With a grunt, Feros turned and walked away. With one foot on the bottom step, Feros turned to look back at Dorian with a slight flush on his cheeks.  
“Will you join me for dinner tonight?” The look on his face was so adorably bashful that Dorian couldn’t help but smile softly at him.  
“I would be delighted to.”  
The elf smiled brightly before running up the stairs. Dorian chuckled as he heard a small cheer echo down to him.  
‘Oh Dorian,” he asked himself with a shake of his head, ‘what are you getting yourself into?’


End file.
